Aestus
__NOEDITSECTION__ }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:radial-gradient(#DA7C39 2px, #522718 11px, #A86F44 17px); background-size:30px 30px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);border-top:5px solid #643c10;border-bottom:5px solid #643c10;" | Background information |- style=" border-bottom: 1px solid #643c10;" | Creator | .oOEclipseOo. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #643c10; border-bottom: 1px solid #643c10;" | Infobox Artist | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #643c10; border-bottom: 1px solid #643c10;" | Main Attribute | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #643c10; border-bottom: 1px solid #643c10;" | Elemental Attribute | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #643c10; border-bottom: 1px solid #643c10;" | Theme Color | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #643c10; border-bottom: 1px solid #643c10;" | Theme Animal | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #643c10; border-bottom: 1px solid #643c10;" | Theme Song | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #643c10;" | MBTI Personality | ISTP |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:radial-gradient(#DA7C39 2px, #522718 11px, #A86F44 17px); background-size:30px 30px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);border-top:5px solid #643c10;border-bottom:5px solid #643c10;" |'Character information' |- style=" border-bottom: 1px solid #643c10;" | Age | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #643c10; border-bottom: 1px solid #643c10;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #643c10; border-bottom: 1px solid #643c10;" | Occupation | Wasteland Wanderer |- style="border-top: 1px solid #643c10; border-bottom: 1px solid #643c10;" | Tribe | SandWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #643c10; border-bottom: 1px solid #643c10;" | Goal | To survive |- style="border-top: 1px solid #643c10; border-bottom: 1px solid #643c10;" | Residence | Nowhere |- style="border-top: 1px solid #643c10; border-bottom: 1px solid #643c10;" | Relatives | Unnamed sister (deceased) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #643c10; border-bottom: 1px solid #643c10;" | Allies | The other Wasteland Wanderers |- style="border-top: 1px solid #643c10; border-bottom: 1px solid #643c10;" | Enemies | Mutants |- style="border-top: 1px solid #643c10; border-bottom: 1px solid #643c10;" | Likes | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #643c10; border-bottom: 1px solid #643c10;" | Dislikes | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #643c10; border-bottom: 1px solid #643c10;" | Powers and abilities | All average SandWing abilities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #643c10; border-bottom: 1px solid #643c10;" | Weapons | Two guns, his wits |- style="border-top: 1px solid #643c10; border-bottom: 1px solid #643c10;" | Ships | None (yet) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #643c10; border-bottom: 1px solid #643c10;" | Orientation | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #643c10;" | Quote | |} |} Aestus is .oOEclipseOo.'s OC. Do not use him without permission. Doing so could result in a ban from the wiki. After the War of the SandWing Succession, after the Jade Mountain Prophecy, after all of those events became history, advanced technology was developed. Powerful technology. Dangerous technology. This technology brought lots of power, but when power falls into the wrong hands, destruction ensues. The dragons of Pyrrhia eventually created nuclear weaponry, and these weapons lead to nothing but disaster. Pyrrhia became a nuclear wasteland, deadly and barren and devoid of life. Only the toughest dragons, the dragons that were resilient and strong and cunning, managed to survive in these unforgiving conditions. Aestus is one of these dragons. He has made it his mission to survive in the Pyrrhian Wasteland. Aestus, who often goes under the alias "King Cobra," has been on the run for most of his life. Before the Pyrrhian Fallout struck, he was a bandit that robbed the small, run-down towns of the SandWing Kingdom with little protection from crime. When he wasn't stealing from towns, he was hiding out in the wild, untamed parts of the desert away from the rest of society, He was accustomed to being alone and toughened up by a life of crime. Because of that, whent the fallout came, he handled it very well. He traveled around the wasteland alone, holding off mutants and stealing resources from abandoned buildings or other dragons. Now he travels with a group of other tough dragons, all trying to stay alive when the world around them has been killed by nuclear weaponry. Description It's difficult to ever get a good look at Aestus. He's like a phantom, constantly on the move and using shadows to cloak himself so that he cannot be seen. Even if someone manages to spot him, they'd probably just see him as a fuzzy black silhouette in the distance, or a dark smudge streaking across the wasteland. A dragon can only get a close look at Aestus if he wants them to. The veil of mystery surrounding his appearance helps him survive, as he has learned the hard way that in the wasteland, a dragon can never hide too much information about themselves. Those who actually do get a good look at him quickly realize that he isn't in the best condition, like most of the wasteland wanderers. He is underweight and malnourished, and combined with his pale scales, this makes him look almost ghostly. From the harsh environment he's in, he's covered in many small scars and has lots of tiny tears in his wings. The most noticeable of these scars is a claw mark that runs from just behind his right eye to the base of his neck. Oftentimes he is covered in streaks of dirt and dust, since wasting time on things like cleanliness gets a dragon nowhere in the wasteland. Despite his rather poor condition, other aspects of Aestus's appearance are quite intimidating and make it quite clear that this SandWing is not someone to mess with. When he's not trying to hide himself from others, he walks in a cool, confident way that radiates power. His beady black eyes have a certain coldness to them that can be quite unsettling; there is rarely any emotion in them. Even though he's underfed, he's better off than many other dragons in the wasteland, and he isn't just skin and bones. Under his grimy scales there is lean, powerful muscle, muscle that has built up over the years from living in such a harsh, unforgiving environment. He has become quite strong, since dragons in the wasteland who are weak die. Even with all his muscle, Aestus still likes to wear clothing, not just for protection, but also to help disguise his appearance. His clothing is usually dirty and torn in some places, although Aestus knows that he's lucky to have clothes at all in a place like the wasteland. One thing he can almost always be found wearing is a stolen black army jacket with many pockets in it to store supplies. He also usually wears a belt which he uses to carry supplies and weapons. Sometimes he'll wear a dark red bandana around his neck and a black hat on his head that resembles a cowboy hat. Underneath all that dirt and grime and clothing, Aestus's scales are actually a pale beige color. Though they were once shiny and lustrous when he was very young, they are now dull and lack any sheen. Living the harsh life that Aestus does, it's not surprising they lost their shimmer. Some of his scales are chipped and cracked as well, making them rather unattractive, but looks aren't important in the wasteland. Something unusual about his scales is that they don't lay perfectly flat against his hide. They stick up a little, and since SandWing scales are rather pointy, rubbing them the wrong way could be a bit painful. Aestus's underscales are a somewhat light shade of ochre, and his wing membranes are the same colors as his underscales. His horns, spines, and talons would be a pearly white color if the life of the wasteland hadn't gotten them covered in grime and occasionally blood. He can usually be seen carrying around two guns, one of which he stole from someone. His eyes, like the eyes of most SandWings, are a beady black, like two chips of obsidian. Personality wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip History |-|Before the Fallout = wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip |-|After the Fallout = wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip Abilities Like most SandWings, Aestus is able to breathe fire and use his venomous tail to attack enemies, which is very helpful in the wasteland. He is also able to go a long time without water. One ability he has that most normal SandWings don't have though is to be able to hurt others slightly with his scales. Because they stick up a little more than normal and are fairly pointy, rubbing them the wrong way could cut a dragon a bit. His scales can't cause any severe damage though, and sometimes the cuts caused by them can't even go all the way through another dragon's scales. Having scales like these can be helpful when fighting an enemy, but Aestus often has to be careful when coming into contact with other dragons he doesn't intend to injure. wip Relationships Rue Skyfire- wip Crevasse- wip Penitent- wip Kraken- wip Emeralda- wip Whiplash- wip Fern- wip Alcatraz- wip Felicity- wip Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Content (.oOEclipseOo.) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters